Pierced Ears
by violetdrops
Summary: After Morgan's loud gun shots her ears are clearly suffering. Someone takes notice and care of poor Emily. Set after "A Rite of Passage" episode.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Riding with Morgan again she didn't think so. No way after that guy she called a team mate blew her ear drum out. Not happening, even if they did get the un-sub. She may be forgiving but not while she was in pain, no then she was cranky and ready to bite off everyone's head. Finishing with the crime scene it was time to go. She sighed and almost screamed as the one of the two deputies left gunned the engine and sped away. Muttering under her breath she was calculating how long it would take until she could soak in her nice bath. She had lavender candles and couldn't wait to wallow in the silence like she did after every case; slowly, letting the water sooth her mind, body, and soul. By the time she got out, she was always wrinkled, and yet only in the physical aspect. Her mind was healed and the tranquility of the ocean restored from its once crushing waves.

She closed her eyes, her hand unconsciously drifting to hold her ear gently. This however did not stop her from hearing soft footfalls and noticing when they stopped right beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and put her hands at her side. A familiar sight of her leader greeted her.

"Your ears are still ringing."

His voice was gentle and its rhythm was soothing. Even if her ears were damaged she could always hear him perfectly. It was not a question but she answered it with a nod anyhow. He unscrewed the cap of his aspirin bottle and handed her two.

"I started carrying these when my ear drums were blown out."

Ah, so that was why he was exhibiting rare sympathy now. She knew he had to see a doctor about his but she didn't really feel like going. She walked in there too many times to see victims and didn't want to assimilate herself with them. Her experience wasn't as traumatic as his so she figured she could skip the doctor.

The wind sweeps her sunglasses and they fall. Not one to let chivalry get in the way of her independence she goes to pick them up. Blood is flowing into her head and she is feeling a little tingly. She holds onto the sunglasses before bending quickly up. The sunglasses are in her clammy hands but her body is now swaying from side to side. A strong hand steadies her. She opens her eyes to see Hotch wondering when she closed her eyes. He is wearing a concerned look and his eyes are questioning. She starts to shake her head but halfway through the motion the dizzy spell comes back and she is lucky to have Hotch with her or else she'd be lying in the dust. When she feels she can open her eyes she shoots him a grateful look.

"I'm driving you back to the station."

She smiled softly at this. She wouldn't have to ride with Morgan and Hotch would be respectful of her need for silence. Getting into the SUV she realizes it will be quite a long ride back on the jet and almost groans.

The way Hotch drives is normally above the speed limit, racing to get to the next crime scene or un-sub, but today it is calm. He drives exactly on the speed limit, avoiding stopping too suddenly, for his passenger is asleep. He knows that going on the jet would only aggravate her ears so he decides that she won't. She will be stubborn he knows but then again so will he. When they pull into the parking lot the team is already there. Emily wakes up and unbuckles her seat belt before a soft command stops her.

"Prentiss."

She looks at him questioningly.

"You aren't going on the jet. It will only make the ringing and pain worse." He speaks from experience and she respects him all the more for actually admitting he was hurting. Even if he lied and said he was fine at the time.

"And clearly you cannot drive because you almost fainted. So either I will drive you or one of the team will. Afterwards, I want you to visit your doctor and not disobey their orders like I did. You'll feel much better for it."

At the end of his little speech he watches her. Her body isn't giving him any signals that she is offended or hurt by it. He figures she is still stunned and waits for her reply.

"Well, I think we both know who I don't want driving me!" They share a brief smirk.

"Emily, if it isn't too much to ask I'd like to drive you. My ears sometimes still ring longer than usual on the take off."

His eyes are boring into hers and she realizes that her chance to deny him died long ago. Her stubbornness is fading and she relaxes.

"I would actually like it very much if you drove, Hotch." She shares a sweet smile with him before finally catching her breath.

Exiting the SUV they see the team waiting for them outside the department. JJ, Rossi, and Morgan look like they are having a debate over something again. Maybe over the brownies that are in JJ hands because Morgan is eyeing them up. Emily glares at Morgan when the arguing team members realize their approach. He was not getting off the hook that easily.

"We don't think you should go on the jet." They all say at once when Hotch and Emily finally join the tight circle.

"I'm not. Hotch is going to drive me back." The team exhales a sigh of relief. JJ's cell phone rings. She gives the plate of brownies to Rossi earning her a glare from Morgan. Once done with her phone call she smiles.

"The jet is ready. Have a nice trip home." JJ takes the plate of brownies from Rossi and hands them to Emily. Morgan is pouting and Emily gives them a satisfying smirk. After exchanging goodbyes they are walking to their cars; the team is ready to leave this town and go back home.

"Enjoy the scenery." Rossi says pointedly.


End file.
